The present invention relates to a headlight for motor vehicles.
More particularly, it relates to a headlight which has a holder which is mountable on a chassis part of a motor vehicle by several bearing points.
Headlights of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such headlights is disclosed for example in the German document DE-OS 2,459,544. The headlight has a housing which is mountable on a chassis part of a vehicle. A holding element formed as a bushing is inserted in the receptacle on the rear side of the housing. The bushing is axially slotted and provided with projections on its end side. The projections engage behind the receptacle at the inner side of the housing when the bushing comes to abutment with its head against the outer side of the housing. A head screw is inserted through an opening in the chassis part, and the bushing is screwed in the head screw so as to pull the housing against the chassis part with interposition of a sealing element. Since both the chassis part and the housing have great size tolerances, a correct orientation of the headlight, especially of the light disc of the headlight to the course of the outer surface of the chassis is not guaranteed.